The invention relates to a high-voltage gas-insulated circuit breaker or switch comprising a first sealed compartment filled with insulating gas under pressure and with a high dielectric strength, notably sulphur hexafluoride SF6, and containing at least one breaking pole having a pair of separable contacts, an arc extinguishing device rendered active when separation of the contacts takes place, and an actuating rod coupled to an opening and closing operating mechanism.
High-voltage circuit breakers with gas-blast by compression of SF6 gas generally use a hydraulic operating mechanism fixed to the base of the circuit breaker support insulator, comprising a hydraulic jack coupled to the insulating actuating rod of the moving assembly. In addition to the jack, a hydraulic mechanism comprises tanks for storing oil under pressure, and numerous safety and control devices connected to the jack and tanks by a plurality of high-pressure pipes. The tightness of the hydraulic circuit of the mechanism has to be monitored, as well as that of the insulating gas of the pole. The manufacturing and maintenance cost of such a circuit breaker is high.
The object of the invention consists in simplifying the operation of a high-voltage circuit breaker.